High-pressure pumps, in particular a high-pressure pump for a fuel injection system of a motor vehicle, conventionally have a damper on the low-pressure side. The damper is designed to dampen pressure pulsations at the low-pressure side. For example, the damper is coupled, for hydraulic communication, to a predelivery pump and/or to a fluid tank.
Owing to mechanical and hydraulic processes within the high-pressure pump, pressure pulsations are generated. The pressure pulsations are for example emitted via thin-walled components, as body-borne sound, to the surroundings.
In the case of a conventional damper, in order to reduce the sound emissions, a cross-shaped stiffening means is for example provided on the cover.